


All'alba sorgerò

by Fuuma



Series: Fanboys {it happens even to the best of us} [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony giura a se stesso che non guarderà mai più un film in compagnia di Captain America e amichetto del cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All'alba sorgerò

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi della Marvel appartengono alla Marvel (duh!)  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3

«Pietà…» Sam solleva esausto gli occhi al soffitto per la terza volta in venti minuti scarsi.  
  
«Chi ha proposto di guardare questo maledetto film?» domanda disperato Tony, prima di tuffare la faccia nella ciotola dei pop-corn, sperando in una morte per soffocamento, pur di non dover sopportare un'altra volta i _popsicle pals_. Hanno novant'anni a testa, sono l'uno l'eroe grande e grosso più biondo d'America e l'altro l'assassino-barra-ninja-barra-soldatinosmemorato dell'HYDRA e ancora non riescono ad evitare di piangere quando Anna diventa una dannatissima statua di ghiaccio?!  
  
«Steve~»  
  
«Buck~»  
  
E Sam sospira, poggiando una mano alla spalla di Stark:  
  
« _Let it go_.»


End file.
